B.F.D/Transcript
Opening The screen turns the living room inside Fionna's house.She is seen getting her suitcase ready to go to SAS.Suddenly,Finn arrives at her. Finn:'Fionna,why are ya doin this now? '''Fionna:'I dunno,brother.But don't worry about me.I'm gonna come back to you in the pink,okay? Fionna kisses Finn's head as she crouches. 'Finn:'Okay,Fionna.I'll have my time without you. Finn gives her a hug. 'Fionna:'But you can manage without me.Just stay with your mother in house.Don't upset her. 'Fionna:'I love you,bro. 'Finn:'So do i. The screen fades out and emblem Call of Duty: Time and Fate is seen showing. '''Cutscene More news anchors report something about Euro-American Alliance,Red Star and Middle East's growing up. Indian Newscaster:'Diplomatic connections between Euro-American and Red Star have begun since 2011.And Middle East joins their connection. '''American Newscaster:'Middle East has modernized and been the most famous region.President Jerry Carter was called to an emergency speech about the Middle East. 'US President Carter:'Middle East has finally modernized.After ending of Iraq War, Mid-East has smarten itself up.And terrorism has ended... 'British Newscaster:'UN Peace Ambassador Aysel Tebriz was called to an emergency meeting in London. After meeting, she reported these situations. 'Aysel Tebriz:'Ladies and gentlemen.We have an important problem: Illuminati Force. That force had captured some ICBM Launch Sites and taken their missile control. Illuminati Soldiers have increased its military power %70. The screen of Illuminati's taking control of ICBM Sites is seen. 'Aysel Tebriz:'This new organization can be side effects of our new fears. So be more careful. TV is turned off and satellite tracks Fionna "Babydoll" Yarmouth in Hereford, UK. 'Ghost:'We have new guys to join our team. One of 'em is a girl. Her name is Babydoll. '''B.F.D August, 9:09:23 "Babydoll" Yarmouth UK SAS Regiment '' '' 'Ghost:'Good to see you,Fionna. Go to the table and take the rifle. Fionna takes the rifle. 'Ghost:'Good.Now go to the Shooting Range and wait for aiming down the sight. She goes to the range and aims down the sight. 'Ghost:'Now shoot each target in range. Fionna shoots each target. 'Ghost:'Lovely.; Not bad.; Slow,girl.; Too slow. If she shoots lovely. 'Fionna:'Nice,Leftenant. I have learnt at one time. 'Ghost:'I'll open antoher range to shoot through the wood. Ghost opens. 'Ghost:'The bullets will peneltrate thin, materials like plaster and sheet metal. Fionna shoots through the wood. 'Ghost:'Good.I'll open final range to hit each targets faster as you could. Fionna shoots all targets. 'Fionna:'Nice one,Ghost. I've finished. 'Ghost:'Not yet, Fionna. Go armory and take sidearm. Fionna takes it. 'Ghost:'Fine. Now switch to rifle. She does it. 'Ghost:'Now pull out your sidearm. She pulls out. 'Ghost:'Remember. Switching is faster than reloading. It's your opportunity. 'Ghost:'Now it is knife training. Knife the model. She takes the Fairbarn-Sykes knife and knifes the model in head as she holds model's head. 'Ghost:'Nice. You are learning how to fight at one time. Captain Price is waiting for you. 'Fionna:'Come on,Soap. We have to meet him. 'Soap:'Allright, Amazon. They are going to Captain Price's meeting area.The door opens and shows Captain Price,Selena "Sweat Pea" Doyle and other members. 'Selena:'It's two FNGs,sir. Welcome to the CQB test area, chinas. It's your first day in regiment. 'Captain Price:'Right, what the hell kind of names are Babydoll and Soap,eh? How'd a bird like to fight for country? 'Captain Price:'Babydoll,teach Soap how to fight.Everyone except for Selena,get to the observation. For this test, you will have a CQB test to infiltrate the weaponry.Go to the table with Soap. They go to the table and Fionna picks up M4A1.Soap takes Browning Hi-Power from Fionna. 'Captain Price:'On my go, you hit the six positions.Firstly, you hit the Position 1. After first position, you hit the Position 2. Then, hit the position 3 and 4. Did ya understand? 'Fionna:'Yes, sir. 'Captain Price:'Selena, help Fionna to teach. 'Selena:'Got it, sir. 'Captain Price:'It's show time, mates. Go go go! 'Fionna:'Let's move in! They enter the position area as she kicks up the door. 'Selena:'Hostiles in left room. 'Fionna:'Hostiles in left, copy. Soap,follow me. Fionna and Soap enter the room.Fionna slits one of the models in middle as Soap kills others. 'Soap:'Left room is clear. 'Selena:'Right room is clear. Approaching at corridor. Fionna and Soap approach at Selena's place. 'Selena:'Position 1 is done.Move to the second. They are moving to the second position. 'Selena:'Fionna,Soap. MG nest, one o'clock. Fionna shoots the MG nest. Two more enemy models appear with G36C Rifles. Fionna moves faster and slits throat(or sticks knife in back). 'Fionna:'Position 2 is clear. Moving to the third. They move to the third position. 'Fionna:'Soap, throw flashbang. Soap throws flashbang and Fionna kills them all. 'Selena:'Position 3 is clear. Ya two, move to the fourth and final position.Then, spirit to the finish. 'Fionna:'Roger that. Fionna and Soap move to the final position next to second gap. Enemy model is appeared in front of room.Fionna kicks him as Soap kills the rest of them.Then, they finish to the training. 'Captain Price:'Pretty work, Babydoll. You are the best SAS Soldier.; Well done, but you can do better.; Not bad, but I've seen better.; Allright Fionna. That's enough, ya'll do.; Too slow, mate. 'Captain Price:'Ladies and gentlemen. It's time to get ready for operation. Mission is a go. We'll infiltrate the weaponry at 2140. Dismissed. The player chooses to the difficulties. Call of Duty: Time and Fate/Transcript